Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid extraction cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine that is adapted to clean spots in carpet and other fabric surfaces. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a spot cleaner for carpet and other flooring surfaces that can function unattended by a user. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine having surface sanitization. In still another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine that emits ultraviolet light to sanitize a surface to be cleaned and eradicate odor causing bacteria.
Description of the Related Art
Extraction cleaning machines are known for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, and, optionally, an agitation system. The fluid delivery system typically comprises one or more fluid supply tanks for storing cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for supplying the fluid from the supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system typically comprises a recovery tank, a suction nozzle adjacent to the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit into the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,226 to Lenkiewicz et al. Kasper et al. '237 discloses the application to a surface to be cleaned in connection with extracting fluid from the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,589 to Miner et al. discloses a commercially available portable extraction cleaning machine known as the BISSELL SpotBot® Models 1200-A and 1200-B. The machine comprises a housing, a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, an agitation system, and a controller system to automatically monitor and control inputs and outputs to said systems for removal of spots and stains from a surface without attendance by a user. A suction nozzle and agitation machine are mounted to the housing for movement over the surface to be cleaned relative to a stationary housing. Optionally, the spot cleaning apparatus can be operated in a manual mode.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0272120 published on Dec. 7, 2006 discloses a portable extraction cleaning machine comprising a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system and ultraviolet light source positioned in or near the fluid supply tank, recovery tank, and suction nozzle to kill bacteria in the fluid used and recovered by the machine as well as the surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,589 to Miner et al. discloses an unattended spot cleaning apparatus having a housing bottom portion 502 that rests on the surface to be cleaned and defines an opening in the underside of the housing. A fluid delivery system includes a fluid distributor 566 that delivers cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned beneath the opening, and a fluid extraction system with a suction nozzle 734 recovers soiled cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned beneath the opening. Further, a carriage assembly 510 mounts the suction nozzle 734 to the housing for movement with respect to the housing and to the surface to be cleaned.